Children of the Sea, Sky, and Underworlds Game Night
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: I've seen stories with Percy Nico, Jason/Thalia, for children of the big three, but I wanted to see what would happen if Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Hazel had a games night every Saturday starting that Saturday. Join me as I write everything I see from that night. A little bit of Solangelo, but you can skip that part...


**HEY'ALL! MARIANNA HERE! I SHOULD TAKE OFF CAPS BUT WHO CARES! I started to write this on my sisters tablet. I had this on my mind for a while, and when I started to type it, i added more at the end! The last bit was always going to be there, I just added another round! I SADLY DO NOT OWN PJO NOR HOO!**

**PERCY**

Percy had an 'amazing' idea for him and his demigod cousins. He wanted to play truth or dare. One he convinced everyone (But Thalia) it was easy(er) to get the daughter of Zeus to join.

They decided to do it in the Poseidon cabin Saturday night. Everyone must be wondering why all the children of the Big Three were in cabin 3. No one but the rest if the seven, Reyna, Will, Chiron, and the Huntress' asked what happened that Saturday(and why they blushed when asked).

When everyone got to Percy's cabin, there were many snacks( sugar filled, cafine filled, awesome combo for ADHD demigods, especially children of the Big Three), curtain of Percy's hidden snack stash, and the Hermes cabin. After a halF hour of talking, Percy started the game.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Percy giggled.

"Dare?" Thalia said with the biggest smile you'll ever see(or read about). Everyone in the cabin was either drunk on sugar and cafine, or high on it.(**Stopped writing on my sisters tablet**)

"I dare you to..." Percy paused for dramatic effect, "play ding dong ditch with the, hmm, Athena cabin!" Percy whispered(more like stage whisper(**What I'm and actress!**)/Whisper yelled)

"Your on!" Thalia yelled as she snuck outside, and tiptoed to the Athena cabin. Everyone was looking through the cabin window. Thalia loudly knocked on the cabin door(Everyone in the camp could hear) and ran back, barely making it to see Annabeth open the door and look around. After she saw no one she glared at the Hermes cabin making Cabin 3 burst out laughing.

"JASON, TRUTH OR DARE!" Thalia yelled making Percy and Nico laugh.

"Dare," Jason challenged.

"I dare you yo jump in the lake with only your underwear on!" Thalia dared her brother.

Jason first took off his shirt making Hazel and Nico cream "Nudity. Nudity! NUDITY!" which caused Percy and Thalia to laugh. By the time Jason was in his underwear, Hazel and Nico were covering their faces with pillows. Percy and Thalia were laughing so hard they almost forgot how to breath. When Jason got back from the lake he was shivering. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up, not knowing it was Percy's blanket.

"Don't. Use. MINE!" Percy screamed at Jason who shook his head 'no'.

Jason pointed to Hazel, "Truth or dare?"

Hazel thought for a moment, "Truth," she decided.

"Whats the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Um," Hazel blushed bright red, "I, um, walked into the, um, boy's, b-bathroom," Hazel paused even more red, "and someone was, um, going..." Hazel didn't need to finish for everyone to understand.

"Hazels a bad girl!" Nico screamed.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Hazel asked her brother, trying to get the attention on him. She was still red in the face.

"Dare." Nico said with a huge smile.

"Declare your undying love to," Hazel whispered the name in Nico's ear. Nico got a pink tinge on his not-as-pale-as-before-but-still-very-pale face.

Nico walked to the Apollo cabin and knocked. Everyone was watching through a secret window hidden by a bush. A girl named Marianna(**YES I AM IN THE STORY, DEAL WITH IT!**) opened the door.

"Hi Nico, you here to see Will?" Marianna asked.

"Yes." Nico said with a slight blush.

"Kay!" Marianna paused. "WILL YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Marianna shouted to Will.

"We're not dating!" Nico and Will shouted at the same time, as Will walked to the door.

"Yea right," Marianna muttered, "You love birds go have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Marianna teased making both of the boys blush.

"You wanted to see me?" Will asked as they walked to a clearing in the forest. Unknowing to both of them Thalia(the quietest person while in a forest) was tailing them with a phone camera. Leo made it so demigods can use it and not get attacked by monsters.

Thalia started filming as Will asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

**SOLANGELO STARTS NOW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SKIP THIS PART!**

"Will, I love you, and I will continue to love you in the after life." Nico said truthfully. After a minute of silence, Nico was about to walk away, but was stopped by a kiss.

Nico gasped when Will kissed him, but kissed back.

**SOLANGELO ENDS HERE! CONTINUE READING!**

Thalia decided to let them be, and silently, not wanting to ruin the mood, walked back to her cousins and brother. After they watched the video, Nico shadow traveled back with a smile that easily beat Thalia's in the beginning, and beat Apollos by a long shot.

"I have a boyfriend," Nico giggled.

"That you do," Percy shouted, then giggled like a fangirl, fanfirling over their OTP kissing.

"Truth or dare Percy?" Nico asked really fast.

"Dare duh, I'm no wimp!" Percy said 'Manly' but failing miserably.

"I dare you to tell Annabeth your a girl, who is a lesbian(**I'm not against gays, lesbians or same sex ****marriages**) with this," Nico shadow traveled somewhere and came back with a pink, frilly, girly dress, "this." Nico most likeyly got the dress from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Your on!" Percy said as he put on the dress. Once the dress was on, with the help of the girls, he was at the Athena cabin. Thalia was taping it from a tree. (CLOSE UP)Percy knocked.

"Hel-WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE OLYMPIAN GODS ARE YOU WEARING" Malcolm demanded. "ANNABETH YOUR BOYFRIEND'S BEING WEIRD AGAIN!"

"When isn't he," Annabeth muttered. "What is h-OH MY GODS! What are you doing Perseus!" Annabeth demanded, she didn't expect her boyfriend to be wearing a dress. Thalia had a hard time not laughing.

"Well," Percy said in a surprisingly good girls voice, "I'm actually a girl who loves other girls." Percy said with a blush. Why the blush, he most likely has the blush from embarrassment.

"Seaweed brain, you and I both know your are a boy." Annabeth said making her brother blush. How does she know that! Thalia's laughter came out in giggles.

""But I'm-" Percy got interrupted.

"I have baby photos of you! Take off that dress."

"You really want it that badly eh?" Percy asked with a seductive voice, wiggling is eyebrow, trying, and failing, to be seductive.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Annabeth screached, making everyone, who wasn't already, look at them. Thalia almost fell out of the tree, shaking to hard, and giggling almost loud enough for the three people down at the door to hear.

Percy laughed and ran to his cabin, Annabeth muttering about her weird boyfriend. Using very colourful language that I can't repeat for the sake of your innocence. Thalia recorded the whole thing, and surprisingly enough with very little shake in the camera. When Thalia got back, everyone watched it, and then started to roll on the floor laughing.

"Dea-eath bre-breath, tru-truth or dare?" Percy asked in between laughs.

"Truth?" Nico asked.

"What is your type?" Percy asked, still confused from when he confessed he used to have a crush.

"Hmm," Nico thought for a moment. "Not you," everyone but Percy laughed at that comment and Percy started to mumble something, "everything Will is."

"So the opposite of you corpse face." Thalia asked.

"Yes-HEY! Truth or dare pinecone face."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room" Nico dared her, wanting to know who.

"Okay," Thalia said and went and kissed Hazels cheek.

"HEY!" Nico yelled.

"Hays for horses." someone mumbled.

"I kissed her! You didn't specify where!" Thalia defended herself.

"She's right!" Jason defended his sister.

"I wouldn't of minded girl on girl action." Percy complained to himself, but stopped at Thalia's glare and Hazels red face.

"Percy truth or dare." Thalia asked mischievously. Making Nico giggle. Thalia shut him up with a glare.

"Truth?" Percy asked.

"I thought you weren't a wimp." Thalia muttered loud enough for Percy to hear. "Is that your final answer?"

"Dare." Percy reluctantly said.

"I dare you to wear that dress for the rest of game and all of tomorrow!" Thalia shouted.

"WHAT!" Percy demanded.

"You know if you back out of a dare it gets ten times worse." Jason said innocently with a devilish smile.

"Fine." Percy mumbled."Ha-Jason," He switched halfway through from the glares from Thalia, Jason, and Nico, "truth or dare."

"Truth," Jason said, willing to spill any secret to save his sister from 'girl on girl action' Percy most likely wants.

"Do you like Reyna?" Percy asked.

"I like her like a friend." Jason said not wanting to tell his old crush.

"Not like a friend." Percy mumbled and sulked in a corner with Nico.

"Hazel truth or dare?" Jason asked his fellow Roman cousin.

"Dare." Hazel told him bravely.

"I dare you to," Jason whispered her dare in her ear. Hazel smirked, ran out of the cabin and to her cabin. She got her sketch book, and a pencil. She ran back, and then drew something.

"There!" She exclaimed when finished. "I drew the most emo person in the world!" she showed her picture of her brother with her father. It looked like it was a black and white photo of them.

"HEY!" Nico screamed, "I'M NOT EMO!"

"Yes you are!" Everyone shouted back.

(**Only first person part of the story! THIS IS FROM MARIANNA'S POV**)I sadly cannot continue because the camera was found shortly after, and everything started to get a bit more mature. But I was with Annabeth when we tried to wake up Percy at eight in the morning. We found everyone sleeping. Hazel was sleeping on a pillow curled up beside Nico. Percy was on his bed blanketless. Jason, with Percy's blanket, was sleeping by Percy's bed. Thalia was laying her head on Jason's chest like a pillow, and using Percy's stomach as a foot rest. We decided to let them sleep, they looked tired.(**First person end**)

**LATER THAT DAY**

"So wanna do that again?" Percy asked and everyone agreed. They decided to try and keep it a secret. Little did they know, their fathers were watching to whole thing.

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue?**

**I still don't like the ending, and I feel like I could have added more! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
